Mas que talento
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: ...pra ser a comida do Saga. Oneshot, twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.


**AVISO: Linguagem chula e muito palavrão, além do incestozinho de sempre... se não gosta não leia, ou xingue! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

_**Mas que talento... **_

Silêncio. Paz. Sossego. Tudo isso só era possível porque o Kanon não estava ali...

Sim. O Saga vinha cansado da rua, exausto, às vezes dolorido por causa daqueles treinos que ministrava à "molecada" e impunha a si mesmo. E o Kanon usualmente inventava mil e umas pra fazer de noite... de fato, sem Kanon aquilo era o maior sossego e Saga podia ficar mais em paz!

Só que aquilo não duraria por muito tempo. Não; logo ele chegou em casa, afobado, querendo o que sempre queria... sempre!

Deitou em cima de Saga, atentado, e começou a apalpar o corpo seminu dele (afinal, Saga não descansava tão vestido assim...).

- E aí, Saguinha...? Muito cansadinho pelos treinos, uhn?

- Un... pois é, Kanon. Ainda bem que você reconhece!

- Sim... pois bem! Saga, meu velho... sabe uma coisa que andei reparando nos últimos dias?

- Que a minha bunda é gostosa, que meu pau é grande e suculento? Que a sua pica não fica muito tempo sem mim? Que é, Kanon? Qual é a safadeza dessa vez?

- Hum, que vernáculo esse hein! Tudo isso é fruto da minha companhia? Bem, é nessa linha mesmo. Mas dessa vez... é outra coisa.

- Tem a ver com oral?

- Não, bobo! E o seguinte: essa semana você não comeu a minha bunda nenhuma vez...

- É...? Nem lembrava! É verdade... eu que dei pra você a semana toda...

- Não quer descansar um pouco esse traseiro hoje...?

- Eu quero sim. Aliás, quero descansar é tudo...

- Tudo não, Saga! Tudo também não! Vai, come a minha bunda hoje...

- Cansado...

Contrariado, Kanon sentou em cima da cama, de braços cruzados.

- Saga, você é o único homem a quem eu vejo alguém oferecer um cu assim, de graça, e não quer! Não quer! E não é qualquer cu, é o meu! Como pode uma coisa dessas? Sabe quantos neste Santuário ficariam doidinhos por esse rabo, Saga?

- Eu sei... afinal, o meu é igual!

- Hum... e quem é que andou pleiteando o seu cu por aí, além de mim, hein?

- Ninguém, Kanon... há apenas o fato de que, invariavelmente, sempre tem um ou outro que olha a gente com outros olhos. Não que eu vá corresponder...

- Hum! Sei... de qualquer forma, pode se arrepender depois!

Kanon se levantou e Saga pôde, enfim, dormir em paz...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algumas horas depois, Saga acordou. Olhou para um lado, para o outro... e pensou no Kanon. "Mas que coisa, toda vez é um desejo diferente! Agora é isso de dar o rabo, pra não 'passar a semana em branco'! Parece mulher grávida, com esse tanto de desejo que tem!"

Esfregou os olhos, ainda sentindo um pouco de sono, porém já estava um pouco mais disposto. Levantou-se e foi em roupas de baixo para a cozinha. Ao passar pela sala, não viu ninguém...

- Onde se meteu o safado do Kanon?

Tomou uma jarra de leite de cabra e encheu um copo, bebendo em um gole só. Depois foi até a janela e observou a paisagem escura e vazia lá fora. A sombra que tomava a noite era tão intrigante! De dia era aquele calor infernal, e de noite...

- Hum... noite fresca, gostosa... ideal pra ficar abraçado com o Kanon debaixo do lençol! Mas cadê ele...?

Tomou uma das lamparinas a óleo, acendeu e o procurou pela casa. Nada. Nem no banheiro, nem no quarto, nem na sala, nem na cozinha. Sequer no quarto dos empregados. Onde estava?

- É de madrugada e esse louco sai assim, na rua! Mas que besta!

Logo a seguir lembrou do que seu gêmeo lhe dissera momentos antes de sair do quarto... que muitos "queriam aquele rabo", e que Saga "poderia se arrepender" por rejeitá-lo...

- Será que ele... finalmente...!

Oh, não! Será que finalmente Kanon sairia para experimentar outros gostos, outras pessoas, outras...?

- Outras picas! Pois é! Se ele estava com o traseiro em chamas, é bem capaz de ter procurado alguém que lhe apagasse o fogo! Kanon!

Àquele delírio de traição, pôde quase escutar a voz do Kanon gemendo de prazer com outra pessoa. Quase visualizou em frente a si o irmão de quatro, nu, recebendo ao membro de outro homem... ou então sentando em cima dele, deixando-se masturbar...

Quase quebrou tudo com a raiva que sentira. Ah, não! Aquilo, não! Precisava saber onde o Kanon estava, e se ele lhe botasse um par de chifres na cabeça, iria apanhar!

Concentrou-se para enfim tentar saber onde o outro estava. Nada. Cosmo bloqueado. "Mais um indício de que está dando pra outro! Afinal, esconderia o cosmo de madrugada pra quê?"

Pensou naqueles anos todos de sofrimento. Naquela separação. Em como fora fiel a ele, mesmo após o castigo do Cabo Sounion. E ele estragava tudo, por causa de uma comida de rabo!

- KANON!

Foi andando pesado até a cozinha, pegando algo mais para beber e tentar aplacar a ansiedade. Foi quando sentiu aquela mão quente e firme pegar em seu braço...

- Estou aqui, besta! Não posso mais vir pra cozinha fazer um lanchinho noturno?

- Kanon! Como, como você fica aí na cozinha com o cosmo oculto?

- Hum... na verdade tudo não passou de uma brincadeirinha, pra ver se ia levar a sério o que eu te disse sobre "se arrepender"... é, e pelo visto se arrependeu mesmo!

E realmente, Saga sentia como se houvesse ganhado Kanon de volta... era incrível, ele o queria muito mais do que antes... apenas porque passara um átimo de momento pensando que poderia tê-lo perdido! Sem mais refletir, tomou o gêmeo pela cintura e o deitou em cima da mesa da cozinha, beijando-o no pescoço, nos ombros e no peito. Kanon ofegava, gemendo por entre os dentes. Ele havia atentado bem o Saguinha...!

- O que fez, Kanon...? O que fez, que eu o procurei aqui na cozinha e nem o seu cosmo consegui sentir, nem consegui te ver?

- Ahn... eu me escondi dentro daquele cesto grande de mantimentos. E, claro, bloqueei meu cosmo pra você não poder sentir...!

- Un... mas que safado!

Não resistindo mais, tomou Kanon pea nuca e o beijou profunamente. Começou a despi-lo, e dessa vez de uma forma não muito lenta, que era como ele, o gêmeo mais velho, usualmente costumava fazer. Logo, o irmão estava completamente nu em seus braços.

- Só falta você ficar pelado, Saga...

- É mesmo... e você, hein? Com essa sua mania, com esse negócio de querer dar o traseiro... tanta gente foge de dar, e você aí, correndo atrás, doido pra se comido!

- Hum... é que eu sou comido por alguém que sabe comer, entende... não por qualquer porcaria que haja por aí! Então eu gamo...

Saga sorriu, e retirou enfim as roupas de baixo. Kanon o enlaçou com as pernas, roçando a entradinha no membro já ereto do gêmeo. Saga estava tão afoito, que poderia entrar nele a seco mesmo, sem preparação ou lubrificação... mas resolveu pensar com a cabeça "de cima" mais uma vez.

- Un... Kanon, vamos devagar...

- Sempre devagar... sempre! Que chato, Saga!

- Melhor isso e te preparar direito, do que não te preparar e amanhã você acordar com dor e não conseguir nem ir treinar por conta disso!

- Huuummm... vai me comer tão forte assim, é...?

- Do jeito que eu estou... acho que vou, sim!

Saga então lambeu um dos dedos e enfiou no gêmeo, indo e voltando. Kanon se deixava manipular, empurrando os quadris com rapidez, com vontade de ir mais e mais... mas aquilo era só um dedo!

- Vai, Saga... vai... faz mais... vai...! Ahn, Saga, eu quero mais...!

- Calma... já vai acabar essa parte!

Sendo assim, Saga introduziu logo mais dois dedos em Kanon, entrando e saindo... e sentiu que sua ereção também pedia por um alívio absurdo. Sequer conseguia ver o rosto de Kanon, porém somente a sua energia tremenda, o seu ardor, os seus gemidos, as contrações involuntárias que ele tinha de prazer... já lhe deixavam completamente maluco.

Retirou os dedos dele, se abaixou e lambeu a entradinha do gêmeo várias vezes.

- Ahn, Saga...! Saga, não faz isso...! Eu posso gozar antes da hora...!

O gêmeo mais novo, absurdamente enlouquecido, começou a se masturbar para aplacar a tensão... porém, temendo gozar muito rápido, parou e simplesmente esperou Saga acabar com a lubrificação.

- Uhn... vai, Saga, já está bom... mesmo que eu acorde com dor amanhã, eu quero agora... agora, vai...!

Sorrindo, Saga abandonou a deliciosa atividade à qual se dedicava e deu uma labida rápida e atrevida na virilha do irmão-amante, o que o fez gemer de prazerosa surpresa.

- Kanon... você tomou banho com o quê hoje?

- Com a essência de alfazema que você adora... por que?

- Porque está cheiroso demais... enquanto eu lambia você, senti o cheiro de alfazema impregnado em seu corpo... gente que tem higiene é outra coisa, né, Kanon...?

- Mas é claro... acha mesmo que vou dar o rabo sem um bom banho antes, sem lavar e relavar tudo umas quatro vezes? Até parece que não me conhece!

Ambos riram, e Saga se levantou, encaixando-se no meio das pernas do gêmeo, o qual levantou os quadris e enlaçou novamente o corpo do gêmeo com as pernas, para assim failitar o acesso a si. Saga entrou devagar, porém de uma vez só. Kanon gemeu algumas vezes durante essa primeira investida, mas foi de forma tão gostosa e excitante, que ficou claro não ser de dor...

Saga, ao se sentir inteiro dentro do gêmeo, não conteve um gemido profundo de deleite. Em seguida, sem aguentar mais, passou se mover, fazendo um vai-e-vem tão bom dentro dele...

Kanon passou a segurar os braços do gêmeo, arranhando, gemendo, empurrando os quadris para junto de Saga... e mais uma vez sentiu-se mal por ter-se separado dele na concepção.

- Saga... vai, Saga...!

O primogênito passava as mãos pelo torso do amante, sentindo cada centímetro de seu lindo corpo... e então, enfim, descendo pelo abdômen, tomou o membro dele e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das investidas que fazia em seu interior.

- Ahn, Saga... como pode... como pode, dar o cu é tao bom...!

Rebolou em cima do membro do amante, sentindo-o lhe atingir em cheio àquele ponto prazeroso dentro de si, e o trouxe várias vezes para dentro e para perto de seu corpo. Saga pensava nos ciúmes bobos que tivera minutos antes... e para quê! Para ser ele mesmo a estar pegando o Kanon, afinal de contas!

- Uhn... Saga, põe mais um pouco... vai, põe mais um pouco... porque eu... eu vou... uuuunnnn...!

Kanon passou a se mover com rapidez e um tesão incontroláveis, sendo guiado por aquele desejo louco que o acometia sempre que estava perto de atingir o orgasmo. Enfim, retorceu-se todo de prazer, gemendo alto e sentindo ondas deliciosas e inexoráveis a lhe devassar por dentro, enquanto gozava na mão de Saga.

Ao sentir aquele líquido branco, quente e espesso em suas mãos, Saga não se conteve. Segurou nas coxas do gêmeo e o penetrou freneticamente mais algumas vezes, enfim atingindo o clímax dentro dele, não sem que Kanon tomasse de suas nádegas e o aproximasse ainda mais de si, para que ele gozasse nele o mais fundo possível.

Viram-se em paz e cansados após o ato. Ainda estavam ofegando, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de respiração após o orgasmo.

- E aí, Kanon? Sossegou o rabo agora, foi?

- Ahn... por enquanto sim...! Caramba, Saga, cada vez que você me come parece ser melhor que a anterior!

- Mas que talento, unh...? Que talento você tem pra dar, hein! Estou pra ver alguém que goste tanto assim disso quanto você...

- O meu talento... uhn... o meu talento depende também do seu de me fazer feliz na cama...

- Na cama... e na mesa também, não é...?

- Pois sim...! Adoro ser a sua comida e deixar a sua mesa posta!

Sorrindo, ambos se beijaram e, enfim, foram a mais um banho... e o dia seguinte seria difícil, pois já deveriam ser mais de três da manhã, e eles, em vez de descansarem, haviam se cansado ainda mais!

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais uma coisinha ecchi de momento! 60a fic do perfil, eeeeeeeeee! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
